Nightstar
by Proud2beMexican
Summary: What if one day Toothless finds another Night fury? It could mean trouble, I mean what can two crazy nightfury's do? So what if Toothless starts to take interest in this new Night fury? First story please Review! ToothlessXOC
1. Chapter 1

Hell people I'm Proud2beMexican I have a Deviantart account (same name). But the story is called Midnight this story is a different version though. I do not own How to train your dragon just my Oc Nightstar. Enjoy.

Toothless Pov

I finaly decided to keep the tail Hiccup made for me. Last week Hiccup didn't listen to me about the hatchling dragon and then Hiccup trpped me in the cove. Now I thought that I should be able to fly without anyones assistance. Good thing thats over with the little hatchling brat kept asking me stupid questions like 'what kind of dragon are you?' or 'why are you so mean?' its not my fault I'm impatient I am a Night fury! Anyways today I thought I'd fly around Berk. I love flying the nice breeze and if I go furiously fast I can feel the adrenaline corse though my body. Dragons around here also know me as the Dare Devil. So I'm around the cove and I smell something... a female dragon but what kind of dragon? Curisity got the best of me and I decided to land. I saw nobody there. I pretended to leave but I hid in a shadow. Then she came out it was a... a female NIGHT FURY! I immediately pinned her down. "Who are you?!" I asked. "Now thats no way to treat another Night fury is it?' she said mockingly. "Answer me!" I yelled. "I was just landing here for today I didn't thing I was doing anything wrong!" she replied. I got off her. "You still didn't answer my question" I said sighing impatiently. "Damn you got some temper there" she said. "You got some attutude there too" I replied. "Well if you must know my name is Nightstar and you are?" she asked. "My name is Flame but humans call me Toothless" I replied. "HUMANS?!" she asked shocked. "Yes we live in peace now" I said. " I don't trust them!" Nightstar said. "Why!?" I asked. "because they used to KILL us!" she yelled. "You said 'used to'" I replied smirking. "I know their OK but I'm still not sure" Nightstar said. "Yea whatever" I said smugly. "Why do they call you Toothless?" she asked. "Cause of my retractable teeth" I said showing her. "I like your other name Flame it suits you better" she said smiling. "Nobodys called me that since I defeated the Queen" I said. "You defeated the QUEEN?!" Nightstar asked surprised. "Yup" I said puffing out my chest. "I still don't get one thing" she asked. "And what is that?" I asked. "I thought living with humans would make you soft when you pinned me I seriously thought you were wild!" Nightsatr said jokingly. "Nothing will ever change me half the humans still fear me!" I said. "That gives me confidence" she said. "Well I gotta go" I said looking up at the sky. "Why?" she said whining. "My human might get worried" I said. "Well you're tempermental and your strict, you can go or we can do something fun unless you're as chicken as a terrible terror?!" she asked. "You did not just say that!" I replied.


	2. Chapter 2 Getting wild

Wow to be honest I am very surprised because I check and see 89 people have viewed my story! I enabled anonymous reviews now please review well as long as you guys see this story I'm fine. Enjoy.

Chapter 2 Getting wild

Toothless Pov

"You did not just say that!" I said. "Are you gonna prove me wrong?" Nightstar asked winking. "Of course I am I will accept any challenge!" I said proudly. "Now your talking!" she said. "What fun thing are we going to do then?" I asked. "Well since you like the humans the game will change who ever makes the most destruction WITHOUT touching the village wins!" Nightstar said. "Fair enough how much time do we have?" I asked. "Umm.. oh! When you the moon is at its highest point we stop" she said. I looked up to see the moon was bearly coming up. "Ok we start NOW" I said going up in the air. "HEY!" she yelled shocked. I was slowly flying so she could catch up to me. "Hey that was cheating!" she said laughing. "You never said any rules" I said smirking. "Oh so your gonna play like that are you" she said. Then Nightstar advanced and started shooting lightning balls. "Ha five in a row!" Nightstar said proudly. "That nothing watch this" I said while shooting 10 in a row. "C'mon Flame nobody likes a showoff" Nightstar said jokinly. "Nah.. your just jelous!" I said. "Lets see who can make the longest lasting lightning ball!" she said. "Challenge accepted" I replied. Each of us got ready and shot a very powerfull lightning ball in the forest carefull not to hit the village. It was a colorfull and beautiful sight seeing the lighting balls explode and we were going so fast at night I would sometimes not even see Nightstar. Finaly the moon was at its highest point and we stopped in the air and admired our work. "Pretty nice don't you think?" Nightstar asked. "I got to admit this does look nice" I replied. We then landed at the cove again. "I won!" she said. "Yea right I caused 10 times more destruction than you!" I said smugly. "Nuh huh" "Yea huh" "Nuh huh" "Yea huh" we argued for a while then we dropped on the grass tired. "That was fun!" I said. "Told ja it would be I guess you're not as chicken as a Terrible Terror after all" she said. "I knew it anyways lets get some rest" I said. Then out of no where Nightstar came by my side, put her wing on top of me and cuddled me. I was flustered. "Um.. Nightstar?" I asked. "I can't here you I'm already sleeping" she said whispering. "But if your talking how are you asleep?" I asked. This time I got no response because she was sound asleep. Might as well get some sleep too. "You are some crazy Nightfury"I said before falling asleep.

Next Morning Toothless Pov

I woke up this morning and saw Nightstar was not there. "Huh?" I asked. Again out of no where Nightstar jumped and said "Boo!" I jumped but I didn't flinch. "WHAT THE HELL NIGHSTAR!" I yelled. "Oh did I scare you?" she said mockingly. "No you surprised me" I said. "Yea right I saw you flinch!" she said. "No I jumped plus I wasn't wide awake yet!" I said. "Yea whatever, I'm hungry lets go catch some fish" Nightstar said. "Should we make this into a competion?" I asked smirking. "Now your talking" she said. "Ready set go!" I said before jumping in the water. We quickly caught as many fishes as we could. "Ha I have 51 and you have 50!" I said jumping up and down. "Look again Toothless!" Nightstar said. Before I knew it 1 of the fishes I caught flopped right back into the water. "Fucking fish!" I said yelling. I turned to see Nightstar was still smirking. "Hey you copied my smirk!" I said. "Haha lets just eat!" she said. We finished eating quickly. "I gotta go now" I said leaving. Before I knew it Nightstar pounced on me. "Do you still have to go !?" she asked on top of my back. "Yes" I said. "Don't go!" she said getting off of me. "But I have-" I said before I got cut off with Nightstar staring at me with big eyes. "Ok fine if you weren't so cute I'd probably leave" I said muttering. "How about if I go to you village?" she asked. "Actually thtas not a bad idea!" I said. "Hey who ever said I was unintelligent?" she said. "Are you willing to be friendly to the humans?" I asked. "Maybe as long as I get to stay with you!" she said. I blushed. "Ok but before we leave are you up for one more game?" I asked. "The question is are you in" she replied. "Its called 'use your instinct'" I said. "I'm not sure your skilled enough to use your instints and find me?!" Nightstar asked. "Of course I am but are you skilled enough to hide?" I asked. "Are you challenging me?" Nightstar asked. "What if I am?!" I replied. "Big mistake!" Nightstar said.


	3. Chapter 3 Hiccup

Hello people I love how so many people are viewing my story I will probable not update until Wednesday or Thursday because of school :(. I will try my best though!Enjoy!

Chapter 3 Hiccup

Toothless Pov

"Mistake huh? I don't think so" I said slyly. "Fine I hide and you use your instincs to find me!" she said. "Ok then when that frog jumps into the pond I will find you, ready set go!" I said. I waited until I heard a 'splash' and I saw that the frog had jumped in the pond. I turned around to see nothing. I started to track her scent. I finally stopped at a tree but I saw nothing. "Nightstar?" I asked. I wasn't going to move until she jumped out. I hit the tree with my tail and heard some rustling. Then Nightstar landed on my and I scratched my ear. "I found you" she said. "I was looking for you!" I said impatiently. "There is the temper again!" she said. " I don't know what you're talking about" I said. "Ohh look at your ear its bleeding!" she said. "Its fine just stop worrying!" I said frustrated. "Stop let me look at it!" she said. I pushed her off me and started running away. I am a fast runner but she has a long distance jump. She managed to drag me back and I was clawing the grass leaving marks. "You can't do this!" I yelled. "Stop whining I have to lick the cut clean!" Nightstar said. "No you don't!" I yelled. I finaly gave up and she started to lick my cut. "I'm not a youngling I can take care of myself!" I said. "Too bad I don't care" she said. "There YOU go with you're attitude" I replied. After she was done licking we decided to go to the village. "How to humans act?" she asked. "They umm.. some of them are complete idoits" I said. "Wow that shows a lot of love" Nightstar said sarcastically. "All they do is fight and its ridiculous how they can't understand us!" I said. "What about your human?" she asked. "He's intelligent I'm guessing the only one" I replied. "Does he fight?" she asked. "No he's relly weak but he has me to help him" I said. "Yea you the perfect dragon right" Nightstar said sarcastically. "whats that supposed to mean?" I asked offended. "Your so impatient!" she said. "Yes but he doesn't make me lose my patients like other dragons I know" I said smirking. "Hey I'm not the problem here" she said. "Ok were almost there" I said. "Do you have patients with any other human?" she asked. "Maybe his friends but not really I just you know ignore the others like I told you some of them still fear me, anyways why are you fucking asking so many questions?!" I replied. "I just wanna know calm down Flame" Nightstar said. "Now you know why they named me Flame" I said. "Oh look is that your village" she said. "Yeah" I replied. "Wow so many humans" she said shocked. A human came close to us and I growled. "I got an idea for another game!" Nightstar said. "Everything is a competion for you isn't it?" I asked. "Whats the matter had enough?" she asked. "Never!" I growled. "Who ever scares the most humans but of course no harming them wins!" she said. "I'm way more intimidating than you!" I challenged. "No you probably gone soft I'm more frightning than you!" she said. "You were probably scared of me when I pinned you down" I said smugly. "Ready set go!" she said. I knocked down some humans and I growled at them most of them where calling for Hiccup. Eventually everybody was in their house because they were frightened. I saw Nightstar smirking. "You have got to stop spending time with me because now you know how to to my signiture smirk" I said. "I guess I won!" she said. "No you didn't I made them run home!" I said. I then heard a very familiar walk. "Toothless what have you done?!" Hiccup said furiously. I sighed my good mood is ruiened. "You can't just scare people for no reason!" he yelled. Then he took a look at Nightstar. "Another night fury!" he gasped. "Is that what you were doing yesterday causing trouble with another Nightfury Toothless I don't like to get mad at you but why would you do this its so unlike you!" he said. I growled. I can do whatever I want without anyones permission. I screeched in his face and flew back to the cove because I need to get all this anger out and it isn't going to be pretty!


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting the Friends

Hey guys I promised I'd update today! I'm so happy with how many people have read this story so thats why I will keep updating. I saw the new Dragons Riders of Berk and I was all like 'I hate that old creepy guy!'. Anyways enjoy!

Toothless Pov

When I landed back at the cove I immediately blasted hundreds of boulders. I knocked down almost ever tree. I burned down some grass and scratched the whole cove. I flew so fast I could practically be a tornado. At last I roared like I never roared before one so powerful that if you have gotten close to me I'd practically KILL you. I finally layed down breathing heavily. "You okay?" someone asked. I turned around to see Nightstar coming towards me cautionly. "Yea I guess I'm fine" I said sarcastically. "I'm sorry" Nightstar said while not making contact with me. "Its fine I was just, you know a little angry" I replied. "A little?!" she asked shocked. I got up. "I'm just glad I didn't hurt anyone" I was saying "Especially you". Her eyes widened and I chuckled at least she's cheering me up. "Your human seemed a little shocked" she said. "Yea I probably FORCIBLY have to apologize" I said. "Why do you have to apologize you said it you're self you didn't hurt anybody!" she said offendedly. "Yes I know but thats what humans do when they fight even if I don't LIKE it" I muttered angryly. "Humans are weird so why do what they say he'll come around won't he?" she asked. "I guess he is my brother" I said unsure. "Fine lets go back to the village of yours!" she said. "Ugh... why do you always have to be a pain the tail?!" I asked. "I'll stop being a pain in the tail when you stop having a temper" she said. "I guess that mean never"I muttered. "Exactly!" Nightstar said before flying off. "Oh gods please help me have patients with her!" I said before following her. "I see you've caught up" Nightstar said. "Unfortunatly I had to stop this other Nightfury from making any trouble" I said. "Oh shut up when have I ever made any trouble?!" she asked. I gave her an impatient look. "Lets not go to the village any more c'mon" I said. "Your not the boss of me!" Nightstar said. "Theres your attitude" I said rolling my eyes. We landed and saw the people scared to go near us. "Ha I told you I scared more humans than you!" Nightstar said. "Yea right Ms. Attitude watch this!" I exclaimed. I took a stap forward and some humans ran into their houses. I smirked. "First of all would you stop showing off and second of all I do not have an attitude!" she said offendedly. I laughed at her stubborness. I then saw Hiccup and I froze. He came near me and I seriously wanted to fly away. I looked at Nightstar and she gave me an'I don't know look'. "Look Toothless I'm really sorry about a while ago I realize you just wanted to have fun with your own species" Hiccup said quietly. I nudged him saying its alright. Hiccup left and was saying something to the villagers like 'theres nothing to fear with him' but what do I know. "I see you and you're human must be real brothers" Nightstar said coming next to me. "I guess so" I said. After a peaceful moment of silence I spoke up. "You wanna meet my friends?" I asked. "The most impatient dragon has friends?" Nightstar said laughing. I gave her a look. "Ok Flame I'll shut up geez...I wonder what you're friends think of you" she muttered. "What was that!" I yelled. "Hey leave me alone I'm just saying the truth" she said in defeat. I snarled and she followed me where Hiccup and is friends 'learn'. I saw that Hiccup was their I wonder how he gets here so fast with only one leg. "Humans are a mystery right" Nightstar said. Can she hear what I'm thinking? "No but I can tell by the look on your face" she said. What the fuck?! Ok Flame try making another look on your face. "Trying to make a new look will not help" she said. "Ahh! stop reading my mind!" I yelled. She started to laugh. "Hey Toothless whos then new girl?" Hookfang asked. "This is one of the most annoying Nightfury's named Nightstar!" I said. "She seems" Barf said "Nice to me" Belch finished. "Never let looks decieve you" I said. "Aren't you then Nightfury who was scaring the humans?" Stormfly asked. "Yes" Nightstar replied. "I couldn't help but laugh my tail off!" Meatlug said. "I know I'm amazinger than Toothless" she said. "Yea right I'm the amazingest!" I said. "He does realize that amazingest is not a word?" Stormfly asked. "Its not?!" Hookfang said. "Face it Toothless Nightstar is the female you! Shes egotastic, I can tell shes as stuborn as you and-" Meatlug got cut off. "Shut up I'm trying to argue over here!" I said. "Did someone say argue?!" Hookfang asked flaming up. "We want" Barf said "Too argue too" Belch finished. The three females watched at the as they were wrestling. "Oh boy this is going to be a long afternoon" Stormfly said. "Tell me about it" Nightstar replied.


	5. Chapter 5 Mud

Hello People sorry I couldn't update yesterday I was buisy. I come to see over 600 people have viewed this! Only 2 reviews... Oh well just keep on viewing this story!

Hiccup Pov

"So your saying Toothless and that other Nightfury were scaring the villagers?" Astrid asked. "Well its hard to believe but yes" I replied. "Well is it a boy" Tuffnut asked "Or a girl?" Ruffnut finished. "Its a girl or else Toothless wouldn't be with it!" Astrid said. "Well Astrid I'm a boy you wanna be around me?" Snotloud asked. "Should we ask it?" Ruffnut asked. "Thats stupid everyone knows dragons are to stupid to understand us!" Tuffnut replied. Then the Nightfury knocked down Tuffnut with its tail. "Ahh! ok ok never mind Hiccup help!" Tuffnut screamed. "Your worse than me!" Ruffnut said. "Shut up" he replied. "May I have the honor of asking it?" Fishlegs asked. "Sure go ahead" I said. "Watch its gonna be a girl I mean its smaller than Toothless and its slimmer!" Astrid said. Then Fishlegs slowly came close to the dragon. "Hi umm.. I was wondering are you a boy?" Fishlegs asked. The Nightfury growled. "Ahh ok are you a female?" he asked again. The dragon purred in response. "Told ja!" Astrid said. "Don't worry Astrid I always believed in you!" Snotloud said. "What a wuss" Ruffnut said. "Hey what you say?!" Snotloud asked. "I said your a wuss!" Ruffnut replied. "Why I'm gonna... wait you are the girl right?" Snotloud asked. Ruffnut then punched him straight in the face. I turned around to see the dragons I'm guessing fighting or wrestling. "Hey Tuffnut, Snotloud calm your dragon!" I yelled. It took a while to get them a part but they seemed to be laughing at us. I really wonder what goes on in a dragons head.

Toothless Pov

We were laughing at them because we burned off some of their clothes while we were play wrestling. "Ugh.. males all of them are stupid" Stormfly said. I turned around and saw the three females talking. "Males are not stupid!" I growled. "Calm down Flame shes just saying the truth!" Nightstar said. "Flame? Your name is Flame?" Meatlug asked. "Oh shit" I muttered. "I didn't know you had another name!" Stormfly said. "Don't call me that!" I growled again. "How come you let Nightstar call you that?" Meatlug asked. "I can't control her shes one of the most stubborn dragons ever!" I replied. "Just like you!" Hookfang said coming over here. "What are" Barf said "Talking about" Belch finished. "Nothing!" I exclaimed. "If you tell anyone I will pesonally make your life a living hell!" I whispered. I heard Stormfly and Meatlug whisper something to Nightstar. Her eyes widened and she said "Shut up!". "You do realize what the humans are gonna do to you right?" Hookfang asked Nighstar. "What?" she asked. "They are going to train you!" he replied. "Train me?!" Nightstar asked shocked. "It looks like you not an easy one though" Hookfang winked. "What do you mean by train?" Nightstar asked. "They will be friend you" Barf said "Then they will ride you" Belch finished. "Hell no!" Nightstar hissed. "Shut up you males they will just be friend her if she deosn't want anyone to ride her than she doesn't have to!" Stormfly said. "If you get worried I'm right here" Hookfang said to Nightstar. Where have I seen this before? I looked over to the humans and saw Snotloud put his hand over Astrid. Then she flipped him over. I looked over at Nightstar and she tripped Hookfang. I chuckled. "Whats the matter Toothless" Barf said "Are you day dreaming about that other Nighfury?" Belch finished. "Are you males done now so I can introduce myself?" Nightstar asked. I guess we were wrestling to much that she didn't introduce herself. "I'm Nightstar how about you tell me your names" she said. "I'm the almighty Hook fang!" he said. "I'm Barf and I'm Belch" they said. "Did they already indroduce themselves?" I asked refering to Stormfly and Meatlug. "Duh.. you males take to long in fighting" They said. "We males like to have fun unlike you females" I said smugly. "Are you challenging us?!" Nightstar asked. "Yes you heard me I'm challenging you right in your face!" I said smirking. "Challenge accepted!" Nightstar replied. They gasped. "No one has ever accepted a challenge from Toothless!" Stormfly said. "I like this female already!" Hookfang said. Nightstar and I glared at each other for a while. "Fine I bet you won't cover the village with mud and feathers!" I dared. "Watch me!, c'mon Stormfly and Meatlug lets prove these males wrong!" she said winking at me. "Ohh..!" Barf said "Something crazy is about to go down!" Belch finished. We followed them and they shook a whole mountain with mud on it. Slowly the mud drenched the village the worst part is that all 7 of us got caught in the mud. "TOOTHLESS!" I heared someone yell. All the villagers started to yell and I saw Gobber say something and everybody returned. "Clean your selves up Toothless goodluck because all of you have to clean where I teach my classes!" Hiccup said angryly. "Hahaha I guess I win!" Nightstar said. "No because you forgot the feathers!" I said proudly. "Whatever" she said leaving. "Hey hey hey you heard him ALL of us have to clean!" I said. They all groaned.

Later Toothless Pov

Nighstar and I were walking and we saw Hiccup smushing lips with Astrid. "What the fuck are they doing?" she asked. "I don't know a human affection" I replied. "It looks like their eating each other!" she replied. "You get used to it" I said. Then I felt Nighstar lick my face. My eyes widened and I felt blood rush to my head. "And thats how you do dragon affection!" she said before leaving. "What just happened?" I asked myself.


	6. Chapter 6 Romance and Dares

Yay I got more reviews! You know how happy that makes me! You guys deserve this chapter. In this chapter the romance starts hehehe Enjoy!

Toothless Pov

I am so exhausted from cleaning up the mud. I came in the house and found Nightstar sleeping in my place I was going to wake her up but she looked so peaceful there. What the heck I guess I'll sleep with her tonight. I couldn't help but feel so warm next to her.

Hiccup Pov

"What a crazy day right!" Atsrid said. "You can say that again" I said. She followed me upstairs because I had something to give her. Then we saw Toothless and the other female Nightfury sleeping together. "Wow they look so cute together" Astrid said. "So Toothless doesn't wanna share his bed with a hatchling but he does with a female?" I asked. "I guess Toothless likes her" she said. "What are we going to name her?" I asked. "Hmm... what about Star because it looks like she shines in the stars!" Astrid suggested. "Ok then oh Astrid I wanna give you something" I remembered. "What?" she asked. I held out a little box. Astrid took it and opened it and she found a beautiful neckalace. "I love it Hiccup!" she screamed. Then she kissed me and I blushed. "Well umm.. you want me to walk you home?" I asked. "No thats ok I guess see you later and I love you" she muttered that last part. She ran out. "Look what we've gotten ourselves into buddy" I said to Toothless even though he is asleep.

Toothless Pov

I woke up and saw that Nighstar was still asleep. I think that I should tease her because she licked me yesterday. I started to rub myself against her and I saw that she woke up but I didn't stop. Hey eyes got really wide and then I started purring. If she didn't have black scales she would have been as red as a monstrous Nightmare. To top all off I started to lick her. She made a noise and I pretended to wake up. "Oh hi Nightstar I see your awake c'mon lets go eat!" I said pretending not to know what happened. When I looked back I saw her mouth was wide open, her eyes were huge, and she was speachless. I chuckled to myself. Nighstar 1 and Flame 1. today I decided to eat outside with all the other dragons. I sat next to Hookfang, Barf, and Belch. I saw that Nightstar sat next to Stormfly and Meatlug typical. "So you slept in the same room with Nighstar?" Hookfang asked. "Yup" I said eating fish. "What did" Barf said "You guys do" Belch finished. I realized what he was trying to say and I started choking. "Shut up" I hissed. "I bet you can't make her admit she likes you!" Hookfang said. "Watch me" I said finishing my fish. "Ohh how about" Barf said "You guys make a bet" Belch finshed. "Ok if you don't make Nightstar admit she likes you then you have to not have a temper and be nice for a whole week!" Hookfang said. My eyes turned into slits. "Ok and if I win you have to eat one eal everyday for a week!" I said. "WHAT!?" he shouted. "Whats the matter are you scared?" I taunted. "No I mean I accept your dare!" Hookfang said.

Nightstar Pov

I was so flustered this morning when Toothless did that. I'm pretty sure he was awake but I will not fall under his spell! I came and sat by Stormfly and Meatlug. "Good morning Nightstar" Meatlug said. "Good morning" I replied. "How did you sleep?" Meatlug asked. "Astrid said you and Toothless were cuddling" Stormfly said. "No Toothless was cuddling me! I was NOT cuddling him!" I said offendedly. I remembered when I first met him I did cuddle him but that was just to see the look on his face I mean yesterday when I licked him I was just teasing him. I don't like him? Do I? "Did anything else happen last night?" Meatlug asked. "What do you me-" I got cut off when I realized what she ment. "Ugh.. Meatlug I am not that type of dragon!" I said angryly. "You and Toothless are alike in so many ways!" Stormfly said. "I bet you can't make Toothless admit he likes you" Meatlug said. "Yes I can I can complete any chalenge!" I said. "Are you sure I mean Toothless is very stubborn and-" Stormfly said before I cut her of. "I can and I will!" I said. After that we all ate and chatted about other things.

Toothless Pov

Now what do I do to make her say she likes me? Oh I know I can do what Hiccup does (besides making myself looking like a fool). I can say charming things and make her feel nervous.

Later Where Hiccup teaches classes Every body there Toothless Pov

"So you think they are going to train you?" Hookfang asked Nighstar. "No no no" she replied. "Gee someone has an attitude today" I said winking. She laughed. Good good its working. "What do you guys want to do today?" Stormfly asked. "How about we" Barf said "Burn Mildue's house down!" Belch finished. (For those of you who don't watch Dragons Riders of Berk Midlue is an old man that hates dragons and he will do anything to get rid of them). We all evily smilied. Then we flew to his house across the island. Hiccup and his friends looked confused. "You think he'll be mad?" I asked Nightstar while flying. "Oh yea definatly!" she replied. After he left we made sure that his house was a total destruction. With all of our fire power combined together of course his house will burn down. All of us had to quickly fly back. "Do you think he'll notice?" Meatlug asked. After she finished asking her question someone yelled "DRAGONS!". "I think he just did" I replied. "Toothless what did you do?" Hiccup asked turning to us. I gave him an innocent look. Hiccup and his friends then went to see what happened. We all fell on the floor and started laughing. Then I went to talk to Nighstar.

Hookfang Pov

I saw Toothless go talk to Nighstar. I'm pretty sure he can't achieve his goal. "Do you think Nightstar can actually do that?" Meatlug asked Stormfly. "Do" Barf said "What" Belch finished. "Ok you promise not to tell Toothless?" Stormfly asked. "We promise" All three of us said. "Nighstar said she can gat Toothless to say he likes her" she said. "What yea right Toothless said he can get Nightstar to say she likes him!" I said. "I bet Nighstar will win" Stormfly said. "No I bet Toothless will win!" I said. I turned to see Toothless staring into Nighstar's eyes about to say something. Fuck that bet I made with Toothless I got to prove these females wrong! "Hey Toothless!" I called out. He winked at her and came over here.

Toothless Pov

"So do you like Berk?" I asked. I looked at her and she was doing something to me because she made her eyes shine and she lookes soo attractive. "I guess its just that I was so lonley before!" she said circling my. Her tail brushed against my face and I shivered. No Flame stay strong! "What about you?" she said only a couple centimeters from me. I was about to tell her I like her then Hookfang called me. "Well I'm not anymore" I said winking at her. That was close... to close.


	7. Chapter 7 Fun

Sorry I haven't been able to update yea... I was going to update yesterday but I kinda went to the movies. I know I'm getting lazy don't get mad at me. Oh guess what?! Over 1000 views! Either way ENJOY

Toothless Pov

I went over to see what Hookfang wanted. "What is it?" I asked. He looked nervous. "Uh.. I just wanted to annoy you" he said. I looked around and come to think of it all of them looked nervous. Then Nightstar came over by me and I can tell she thought the same thing. "Alright spit it out what are you 5 hiding!?" I asked. "Us? Nothing!" they all said at the same time. My temper started tp flare. "Don't play innocent with me!" I hissed. "Either way they'll have to tell us sooner or later" Nightstar said. I calmed down and all of them looked relieved. "Do you think" Barf asked "Are humans will be mad at us?" Belch finished. "I don't care I mean what can they do to us?" Hookfang asked. "What if they take us back to Dragon Island like last time?" Meatlug asked. Oh yea after the hatchling left Mildue blamed the disasters on us. (I apologize I did not finish seeing the current Dragons Riders of Berk so I do not know what happended) "Nahh we didn't do any harm to the other houses so they can't be mad at us" Stormfly said. "For all they know it could have been an accident!" I said.

"I like you guys because you're sneaky" Nightstar said. "I like you too Nightstar" I said winking. She nervously laughed and smiled. For some reason I saw Stormfly make a face at Hookfang and Hookfang smirked. "Hey look" Barf warned "Our humans are coming!" Belch finished. "Oh boy" Nighstar sighed. "I can't believe we have to re build Mildue's house Astrid said. "I hate doing work!" Tuffnut complained. "You hate everything" Ruffnut replied. "Shut up... I hate you!" Tuffnut said. "I hate you more!" Ruffnut said before wrestling with her twin. "You guys calm down its not so bad" Hiccup said tryng to cheer them up. "How is getting yelled at and then having to spend the afternoon building a house NOT bad!" Snotloud yelled. "I really don't know" Hiccup said sighing. "Did you notice those awsome burn marks!" Fishlegs asked. Then they turned to us. "Which one of you dragons was in charge of burning his house?!" Hiccup asked. All the dragons except Nighstar and I backed up. Some friends they are. "Toothless and Star?" Hiccup asked surprised. "Akward!" said Tuffnut. "Ok I know all of you want to have fun but can you please stop causing destruction!?" Hiccup asked/ yelled. All of us gave them innocent looks. "Yea ha ha ha next time I'm not buying it" Hiccup said sarcatically.

We waited until they left and again we all dropped down histarically laughing. "Did you see his face when he found out that you were in charge?!" Hookfang said still laughing. "No your human looked so frustrated!" I said to him still laughing. "Did you see the twins still fighting!" Stormfly said trying to breathe. We all calmed down. "Good times Good times!" Nighstar said. "Lets go flying" Meatlug suggested.

At cliff Still Toothless Pov

"Hey Nightstar watch this!" I said trying to impress her. I jumped off and waited until the right moment to dive back up. I was lightning fast making sharp turns. I went to a narrow cliff but it looked like I wasn't going to make it. After a few seconds I burst out and went into the clouds. I can tell the other dragons could feel a breeze because I was going so fast. When I was really high I dived down into the sea and came back up slowly landing on the cliff. They all looked surprised. "What do you think?" I asked getting closer to Nightstar. She couldn't take her eyes off me and she was dreamily staring at me. We were face to face. "I.. I.. think I li-" she got cut off by Stormfly clearing her throat. Nightstar snapped back into reality and her eyes widened at how close we were and she backed up. "I think you were amazing" she said smiling which made my stomach turn. We all flew for a bit and we decided to go eat. I was with Hookfang, Braf, and Belch. "I almost had her!" I said. "Stupid Stormfly!" Hookfang muttered. "Why what happened?" I asked. "NOTHING!" Barf and Belch yelled together. "Somethings wrong with you guys..." I said unsure.

Nightstar Pov

I was soo close to telling him. Wait I do NOT like him I mean I'm pretty sure. Its just that his flying was so amazing and with the wind against his musles made him look so so.. "Hello Nighstar are you ok?" Meatlug asked. My face went hot I wasn't realizing that I was staring at him while day dreaming. "Do you like Toothless?" Stormfly asked. "N-no!" I studdered. "Yea I could tell the way you were staring at him!" Meatlug said. "I do NOT like him!" I said offendedally. "You do! Besides you Nightfury's need to repopulate!" Stormfly said. My eyes widened in horror because I knew she was right. "No I mean I'm still young I don't want to be a mother yet!" I said. "How old are you?" Meatlug asked. "Not going to tell" I said. "Didn't think soo" she replied. "So you still going to make him say he likes you?" Stormfly asked.

"Duh! I never give up on a bet" I said. "Ok just make sure you don't tell him you like him before he tells you" Meatlug said. "First of al I said I don't like him second of all why?" I asked. "Just saying" she replied.

Toothless Pov

I was peacfully hanging upside down on a tree about to fall asleep then someone screeched in my face. "Ahh!" I yelled before falling on top of Nighstar. "Oww!" she complained. "Nice to see you again!" I said smirking. "Ughh there is your stupid smirk on your face again!" she said. "Hey I can't help if I'm handsome!" I replied my smirk getting even bigger. "Yea yea yea whatever you say can you get off?" she asked. "Nahh I kinda like being like this!" I winked. Her eyes widened. "I think it looks cute when your eyes widen" I said flirting. "Your not gonna move are you?" she asked. "Nope!" I said. Then she licked me I was confused and she took advantage of that and pushed me off. "Ha ha!" she said mockingly. I got into insinct mode and I started to chase her. First I chased her knocking down some trees. Then we went on top of the roofs. Off course I could of gotten her any time but I was having fun. We ended up in the house and we made a mess. I don't know when but both of us blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8 Lake

Hey the best part of the day for me is writing stories! I'd like to thank the people who gave me inspiration for this chapter. Thanks guys! I thought real hard for this chapter. Ps I finally watched the new Dragons Riders of Berk! Anyways Enjoy!

Hiccup Pov

"The dragons sure have been getting wild lately" Astrid said. "Its mostly Toothless if you haven't noticed" I replied. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Its just that ever since that new Nightfury came Toothless has been destroying things" I said. "So your saying she's a bad influence for him?" she asked again. "Also Toothless hasn't asked me to fly with him" I said. "Just like you do" she said. "Huh?" I asked. Then she punched my arm. "Oww what was that for?" I asked. "For being stupid because remember at one point when we were dating you ignored Toothless and now that he has a new Nightfury to be with him he wants to spend time with her!" Astrid said. "Oh yea... well either way we don't know if the Star is going to stay or not" I said. "How about so Toothless won't make such a disaster lets train Star!" Astrid exclaimed. "Yea! Lets train her in a couple days because we still have to fix the damage her and Toothless have done" I replied. Then Astrid kissed me. "Thats for everything else" she said before running off. I came inside my house since me and Astrid were outside.

I gasped because everything was a mess. No burn marks though. Everything was scratched and knocked over. I went up stairs and saw Toothless and Star sleeping in front of eachother (face to face). "Ugh... Toothless what am I going to do with you guys?!" I sighed.

Morning Toothless Pov

I woke up and stood up only to be touching noses with Nightstar. I'm guessing she just woke up too. "Hey" I said flirting. I can tell she was blushing. "I-I'm g-going to e-eat breakfast s-see you!" she said running. Then Hiccup came in. "Hey bud can I ask you a question?" he asked. I nodded. "Do you like Star?" he asked. I looked at him confusly because I didn't know who Star was. "Oh I named the other Nightfury Star, so do you like her?" he asked again. My eyes widened and I turned my head which means 'NO'. "You do don't you!" he exclaimed. Did you not just see me shake my head?! I asked but it came out in growls. "Your just in denile!" he said. I grabed him by his shirt and draged him outside. "You growl all you want but you can't hide from it!" he said. I rolled my eyes and went to go eat. Whetever Hiccup. A small part of me did like her but I would never tell anyone. Wait did I just think that?! No no no I'm really starting to go insane. Maybe because its so HOT!

After a while I started to drag myself to the table. It actually is hot. "Why is the weather so confusing?!" Hookfang asked as I got to the table. "One day there is a blizzard" Barf said "The next day its scorching hot!" Belch finished. "Hehe look at that Terrible Terror over there" I said chuckling. They turned and saw a Terrible Terror over heating and it looked like at was about to faint. "Hey thats the terror that stole my fish yesterday!" Hookfang said. "Haha" Barf laughed "I love karma" Belch finished. We all ate our fishes. Then we met up at the 'Dragon Academy' as humans call it. Even though they were not there we still like to hang.

Dragon Academy Toothless Pov

"Ugh... its to HOT TO DO ANYTHING!" Hookfang complianed. "I got to admit for the first time he's right!" Stormfly said. "Hey Toothless you look hot today" Nighstar said winking at me. "I know its hot- wait what did you mean by that?" I asked confused. She just laughed and my heart beated faster at the sound of her laughter. Get it together Flame! Don't let this Female take over you! "You guys I have an idea!" Meatlug said. "How come" Barf asked "You are the one to always come up with the ideas?" Belch finished. "Because your to stupid to now let her talk!" Stormfly said. Barf and Belch growled. "Lets go to a lake!" Meatlug said. "Oh how about we go to the one where we met Toothless!" Nighstar suggested. "Yea c'mon guys follow me!" I said flying up. All of us flew and landed in the cove. It was clean but... I destroyed it when I got mad. Nighstar saw me thinking and said "I kinda came and fixed it up as an apology" she whispered. "Thanks" I said smiling. She jumped at my smile. "Iv'e never seen you smile before because you only wear that smirk on your face!" she said. I then smirked. "Ugh theres that smirk I guess I spoke too soon" she said. "Wait what if itscold?" Meatlug asked. "Oh please when we worked for the queen" Barf said "We were always cold in that mountain" Belch finished.

"I don't care if I won't be able to fly or flame up for awhile but I'm going in!" Hookfang said jumping in. Oh thats right were not going to be able to fly for a while... oh well fuck it! I jumped in and so did everyone else. I felt a little splash on my head. "Huh? What was that?" I asked. I saw Nighstar giggling.

Nighstar Pov

I giggled. Flame saw that I giggled and gave me a charming smile. I giggled again but since when do I giggle because Flame smiles at me. I shook my head then I felt a splash at my face. "Hey!" I yelled. I turned only to see Flame giving me his stupid smirk. "I'm going to wipe that smirk right off your face!" I said. "Go ahead" he challenged giving another charming simle. I blushed and yelled "WATER FIGHT FEMALES VS MALES!". Stormfly and Meatlug got in their positions. I glared at Flame and then he deviosly smiled. All of a sudden we all splashed each other with large amounts of water. I couldn't see a thing but I heard Flame laughing which also made me laugh. I don't know what it is about Flame that makes me laugh and giggle. Then Stormfly, Meatlug, and I combined made a collasal wave. To bad so did the males. The two waves crashed into each other and water flew everywhere! After that we decided to just cool down in the water. I swam over to Flame. "Hey Flame you up for another cometition?" I asked. "Sure we haven't had one in a while" he replied.

"Who ever can stay longer in the water without breathing wins!" I said. "Ok on the count of 3! 1..2..3!" he yelled before we dived in the water. We laster a bit in there and I could probably go longer though. He smiled and came closer to me. Wait what was he doing? Then he pressed his nose against mine. I was soo flustered that I ran outta breathe. Then he came up. "Ha ha I win again!" he said. "No fair you cheated!" I said. "Oh come on you never said any rules" he said. I pouted and he chuckled at that. Later we just caught some fish and played around more with the other dragons. It was bearly starting to get dark and all of us were in a circle around a fire. "You guys wanna hear a story?" Toothless asked. "Make it scary!" Hookfang said. "You wouldn't last" Barf said "Through a scary story!" Belch said. "C'mon just tell your story Toothless" Stormfly said. "Ok ok they say that therewas this dragon as big as Hookfang who would always steal from the humans this dragon was yellow with spikes in its wings and it has the ability to whack you with its tail and you'd be drenched in blood DEAD, So one day the humans decided to capture it and whack it so many times that it died, however when they threw it into the sea instead of cutting the head off the dragon came back to life and the only thing it wanted was to KILL! Even if it was another dragon and they say that he still lurks around here seeing who his next victum will be!" Flame said. "Yea right I doubt thats true!" Meatlug said. Out of no where there was a lightning soung really loud. I panicked and put my wings on the first thing I could find. Which was Flame of course... Everybody seemed freaked out. "Looks like its about to rain!" Flame said.

"Lets go in that cave over there" Stormfly said. We all went inside and it started to rain. I was peacefully sleeping when I heard a noise outside. I tried to ignore it but it didn't go away. I suddenly got scared. I couldn't believe that me a NIGHTFURY getting scared. I nuged Flame awake. "What is it?" he asked sleepily. "Theres a noise outside!" I whispered. "So you want me to check it out?" he asked. I nodded frantically. "Alright" he said getting up. He went outside and saw nothing. "See nothing!" she said as he turned around. Then he got dragged away. I gasped and went outside the cave. "Flame?! Flame?! Where are you?!" I asked scared. "BOO!" someone yelled. I panicked and shot a lighning ball at it. "Wow I was just kidding!" the thing said. I jumped on it and saw that it was Flame. "Don't EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK! I THOUGHT I LOST YOU!" I yelled. "Ok ok lets get back inside" he said. He layed down and lifted up a wing. "C'mon I don't want you to get scared again" he said. I then cuddled with him and easily fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9 Training and Flying

Hi everybody I'm back! So I'm thinking of ending this story soon what do you guys think? Don't worry I'm thinking of doing another story with Toothless and an OC. Then I will maybe make a sequal to this story where Nightstar and Toothless have crazy adventures with different themes in each chapter. Anyways I have a question you can PM me or you can comment I'm not sure if thats allowed though... I will count up the votes though! If Toothless were to be tranformed into a human should he have neck long messy hair or spiky hair pulled back? ENJOY!

Hookfang Pov

I woke up and saw that it was morning. I also saw that the other dragons were waking up too. "That was fun yesterday" Stormfly said. "Yea I remember how scared you were to that story!" I said chuckling. "Look how is talking" Stormfly said offendely. "You guys.." Barf said "You might wanna take a look at this" Belch finished. We came over and saw Toothless and Nightstar sleeping together. "Nighstar will definatly make Toothless say he likes her" Meatlug said. "Yea right Toothless can do even better!" I said. "Please we females are aways right!" Stormfly said. "Not always because" Barf said "We males are more superior" Belch finished. "Yea right even with two heads your still stupid!" Meatlug said. I flamed up and Barf and Belch got in attack mode. Stormfly was ready to shoot spikes out of her tail and Meatlug was ready to blast. "What the fuck are you guys fucking arguing about!" Toothless yelled. I turned back to normal and I looked around nervously.

Toothless Pov

I was peacefully sleeping and then I heard shouting and arguing. I opened my eyes and found that I was still sleeping with Nighstar. No no no Flame you are stronger this! But she is soo pretty the other side of me said. I realized that the other dragons were about to attack eachother and I yelled sleepy "What the fuck are you guys fucking arguing about!". They all went back to normal and thay kept quiet. I saw all of them looking around nervously. "Are you gonna talk?!" I asked impatiently. No response. "Didn't think so but at least I shut you up" I muttered. I got up and streched. "We were just arguing" Barf said "About who was scared inyour story" Belch finished. "At least someone spoke up" I said. "Do you think our humans will be looking for us?" Hookfang asked. "Probably we should be heading back" Stormfly said. "Someone wake Nighstar up" Meatlug said. My eyes widened and I automatically yelled "I'm not waking her up!". "Why?"Hookfang asked. "Have you ever tried waking up another Nighfury?!" I asked.

"How bad can it be?" he asked. Then he came up to her and pushed her with his tail. "Nightstar wake up!" he yelled/talked. She opened her eyes which were slits tripped Hookfang into the ground and shot a lightning ball at him. Good thing he rolled over in time. "Calm down Nighstar its me Hookfang!" he yelled. "Oh.. sorry" she said. "Thats why I didn't wanna wake her up!" I said. "I wonder what happends if you wake up Toothless" Meatlug muttered. "What was that!" I yelled. "Nothing I said nothing!" she said. "Thats what I though" I muttered. "Someones has an bad temper today" Nighstar said. "Well I certinly slept fine" I said winking at her. She smiled and blushed. I don't know why Hookfang keeps glancing at Stormfly making what seems to be a victory face. "Why are you doing that?" I asked him. "Doing what?" he asked. "You keep glancing at Stormfly with a victory face" I replied. "I'm noticing that too" Nighstar said. "Hey I'll mind my own buisness and you'll mind your own buisness" he said. I hissed. "C'mon lets go back to the village" Barf said. "For once you finished your own sentence without your brother" Meatlug said. "Lets just go!' Belch said. Then we all flew back to Berk.

Our humans saw us and came over. "Where were you guys!?" Hiccup asked. "You scared the heck outta me!" Astrid said to Stormfly. "Are you ok Meatlug don't ever do that to me again!" Fishlegs said to Meatlug. "I don't care if you left Hookfang, as long as your back!" Snotloud said to Hookfang. "Did you guys have fun?" Tuffnut said to Belch. "At least tell us your leaving!" Ruffnut said to Barf. "Hey Toothless by any chance were you with Star?" Hiccup said slyly. I hissed. "I'll take that as a yes" he said. "Ok guys your all going to be eating at the Dragon Achedemy" Astrid said. "Hey Toothless tell you girlfriend to come" Hiccup whispered to me. I playfully wacked him on the head with my tail. "C'mon Nighstar were going to eat at the Dragon Achademy" I said. "Ok I'm right behind you!" she replied. Our human got on us and we flew to the Achademy. They got off us. "Ok class were going to train Star today!" Hiccup said. "Whos Star?" Tuffnut asked. "She's the new Nightfury" Astrid said. "Whos gonna ride her?" Snotloud asked. "For now nobody but we still need to train her" Hiccup replied. I went over to Nighstar and smirked. "What are you smirking about now?" she asked annoyed of my smirk. "Please I know you secretly like my smirk" I replied. "Yea ha ha ha I don't think so" she said sarcastically. "By the way the humans decided to name you Star" I said. "Star? Why couldn't they just name me Nighstar?" she asked. "You try talking to humans" I said. "So I over heard them talking and I heard they were going to train you" Hookfang said coming over to us. "Why do they wanna train me?" she asked.

"Because of all the fun were having destroying the Village" Stormfly said also coming over to us. "I'm guessing this is why they wanted us to eat over here" Meatlug said. (Basically every dragon is there now) "Remember when they first trained us" Barf said. "Or remember when we had to fight them before we were friends with them" Belch said. "It was funny seeing them fail" Stormfly said. "Star come over here girl" Hiccup called. "I believe thats your quew" I said. "Fuck" she cursed. "We'll be right here besides you always got me don't you" I said giving her a charming smile. She giggled.

Nighstar Pov

I walked over to the one they call Hiccup. "Ok guys first you have to gain her trust" he said. He held out a fish. I sniffed it to make sure their was no poison or anything. I gladly accepted it and ate it. "See now lets see if she will let me touch her" Hiccup said. He held out his palm and I let him patt me. "You seem like a smart dragon can I ask you some questions?" he asked. I nodded. "When you make a mess in the village are you just having fun?" he asked. I nodded. "Step aside" the boy with black hair said. "Do you think I'm smart?" he asked. I shook my head. I heard all of the dragons laughing including Hookfang. "Can I ride you?" the boy with blond hair asked me. I growled. "Pleesssssssssssssssssse" he begged. I eventually got annoyed and nodded. "Yes!" he said getting on me. "Hey Belch get ready to catch your human!" I yelled. He got prepared. I decided to only fly in cirlcles in there. He was totally falling off. I then made a sharp turn and he fell. Belch caught him though. "I think I'm going to be sick!" he yelled. "Can you try not to make a mess in the village" Hiccup asked me. I nodded and went over to Flame. "Nighstar you wanna see if I'm strong or not?" Flame asked. "Sure why not" I replied. He made an evil smile I immidatly regret me answer. He started to fly and picked me up with his forarms and legs. He flew ouut there with a tight grip on me. "AHHHHHH! OK OK YOU'RE STRONG NOW LET ME GO!" I yelled. "Whats that I can't hear you" he said smirking. Then he flew by a mountain. "AHHH WERE GOING TO CRASH!" I yelled. "No were not trust me!" he yelled. He doged the mountain just in time. After that it was smooth flying. "I'm going to let you go now!" he said. "WHAT?!" I asked. He let me go and I screamed at the top of my lungs because I couldn't balance myself. Then I landed on something. I opended my eyes and found that I was on top of Flame. "Your totally INSANE!" I yelled. "I learned from the best" he said. After that he dived down very very fast that I hung on for my dear life. I didn't realize we were on the ground. "Umm Nighstar I landed now" he said. I opened my eyes and got off. "Don't ever do that to me again! I yelled. "Ok sorry " he said smirking again. "Now if you'll exuse me I need a nap!" I said before passing out on the ground.


	10. Chapter 10 Trust

Hello I'm back and I probably won't update until Wednsday or Friday. :( Oh well I'm really running out of ideas so I'm probably going to end this story soon but I will make new HTTYD fics! ENJOY!

Toothless Pov

Did she just pass out? I came over and sniffed her. She was just sleeping ok so I didn't kill her. I don't want to wake her so I guess I'm leaving her here. I feel bad just leaving her here alone (and she'll probably be pissed off when she wakes up and realizes I made her pass out from scaring her). Wait am I feeling simpathy? Me the most powerfull creature in the world feeling bad for somethingor someone... What is she doing to me? Great I'm going soft! I'll just hang on this tree for a while. I finally noticed something on her tail. It had white dots that looked like stars oh I'm guessing thats why they call her Nightstar. After a while passed she started to wake up. "Ughhh.." she groaned. "You awake?" I asked her. "What happened?" Nightstar asked. "You kinda passed out when I showed you how strong I am" I replied. "Oh yea that reminds me.." she said. All of a sudden Nightstar shot a lightning ball at me. "Oh shit...!" I yelled. Then she pounced on me but I moved. Then I flew away but where should I fly Hiccup said he doesn't want any more destruction in the village. So I flew the oppisite direction of the village which was by Raven Point. I turned around and saw that Nightstar wasn't there any more. "What the-" I got cut off by me crashing into a tree. I went crashing through the forest and I also crashed into Nighstar. Oh she was hunting me down... smart Nighfury. We rolled down and ended up in the cove. Oh the irony. "Oww.." I groaned. "Are we done spinning yet?" she asked. "Yes we are" I replied. She came behind me and gasped. "What is it?!" I snapped. "Your tail is... GONE!" she said surprised. I turned to see my tail. "NOO WHERE IS THE OTHER TAIL?!" I yelled. "What do you mean?" Nightstar asked. "My tail was already rippen in half a long time ago" I muttered. "Then how where you flying?" she asked.

"Hiccup made me another tail that can make me fly" I replied. "How did he do that?" Nightstar asked. "Look I really don't like or want to talk about it!" I yelled. "Oh sorry.. lets find away out of here" she said changing the subject. "I'll try" I said. I scooted all the way back. I got in jumping position. I used all my force to jump rock by rock. When I was at the top I used my claws to bring my self up. I looked down to see Nightstar with her mouth wide open. "C'mon lets go" I said smirking. She flew up and joined me. "You can go ahead I'll find my way to the village" I told her. "No I don't want you to get lost" she said mockingly. "I don't get lost!" I replied. "Well does it look like I care your stuck with me now!" she said. "I like that you don't let anyone tell you what to do" I said. "Th-thanks" she said studdering. I chuckled. "So you gonna tell me?" she asked. "Tell you what?" I asked. "How you lost your tail?" she replied. "I don't know..." I said. "Have you told anyone?" Nightstar asked. "No" I replied. "You can tell me I won't tell" she said. I thought about it. "You know Hiccup right" I said in defeat. "Yea what about him?" she asked. "When dragons and humans still weren't at peace here I was shooting as usual distacting the humans so other dragons could get food for the Lazy Queen" I stated. "Ok go on" she replied. "I was going on my way back then I decided to pass by Hiccup because I saw that he was just a scrony human unlike the other Vikings he was different and I was going to shoot at him until a contraption he had blasted and tangled my tail making me fall out of the sky" I said. "So your own human shot you own?! How did you be friend him?" she asked. "Later instead of killing me he cut down the rope I didn't kill him when I got lose I just roared in his face, he would come and see if I was still here and he would feed me and he made something for my tail so I could fly but he needed to ride me or else I couldn't fly but little by little I became his friend, a lot of other stuff happened but I don't really want to talk about it" I said. "How come you can fly without him being on you?" Nightstar asked. "Would you stop asking questions your starting to annoy me!" I said impatiently. She then rubbed her head against my neck. "W-what w-as that f-for" I said studdering and blushing. "Your stronger than I thought because you survived all that! I feel bad for you" she said. "YOU actually feel bad for ME?!" I asked surprised. "Yea why so surprised?" Nightstar asked.

"When I worked for the Queen I had nobody I never trusted anybody after the Queen killed all the Nightfury's there but me" I said as I stopped walking. I sat on my haunches and put my head down in shame. "Well you have everybody here and you have me" she said. "Well thats true.." I muttered. Then she pinned me down. "Nighstar what are you doing?!" I asked. "Don't like being on the bottom do you?" she asked mockinly. "Can you get off me!?" I asked getting mad. "Nope I just found out you have a soft side" she said smirking. "M-me a soft side don't be ridiculous" I said in denile. "I'm the only dragon who's only seen it!" she said in victory. "I hate you" I muttered. "You do.. thats a shame bacause I like you..." she said smirking. My eyes widened. "Oh look who's eyes are widening now" she said laughing. "Get off!" I yelled. "Let me think about it... NO" she said. "Why?! What will it take to get you off?!" I asked. "Say your gratefull for everything!" she said. "Thats ridiculous I'm not going to say that!" I said. "Oh well I'm getting comfortable" she said snuggling closer. "Ok ok I'm gratefull for everthing I have now can you get off now?" I asked. "One more thing!" she said. "What now?!" I yelled/ asked. "Admit you like me!" she said. "WHAT?!" I yelled. "You heard me.." she said. "Ugh... ok I like you... " I muttered. "What? I can't hear you" she said. "Alright I LIKE YOU!" I yelled. "I like you too" she said licking my face. Then she got off. "Look we were only a mile away from the village!" I said. "Lets go sneak up on the others" Nighstar said.

We went over to the Dragon Achademy without being seen and heard the other dragons arguing. "You know Toothless is so close to making Nightstar admit she likes him!" Hookfang said. "No Nightstar is so close to making Toothless say he likes her!" Stormfly argued. "So thats what they were arguing?" Nightstar asked. "I guess but lets have a little fun with that!" I replied.

Yes I know this is short but I'm kinda running outta time so I can't wait to hear reviews!


	11. Chapter 11 Ending

I'm back... thank you all of you who have liked my story! I love you guys! ^-^ I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter... :( Its ok because I'm making another story with Toothless and an OC. It will be called Opposites Attract! ENJOY last chapter!

Toothless Pov

"Hey guys!" I shouted pretending that we didn't know anything. "What are you guys talking about?" Nighstar asked playing along. "Us? Nothing!" Hookfang said. "Are you sure?" Nightstar asked. "Yes were positive!" Stormfly said. "Oh hey Nightstar can I tell you something?" I said acting. "Sure go ahead but first lets go over there where its private!" Nightstar winking. We went over to the corner of the Dragon Achedamy. In the corner of my eye I could see the other dragons hearing us. "Nightstar I wanted to tell you that I li...ke this beautiful day!" I said. The other dragons gasped because they thought I was going to tell her I like her. Hahaha idoits. Nightstar caught on fast. "Oh really because I like u...niverse, I like this universe!" she replied. All of the dragons looked impatient. "Ok that was all I wanted to tell you now lets go back!" I said. We went back and saw that Hookfang Stormfly looked steamed. "Thats all you just told her you like this beautiful day?!" Stormfly yelled. "No no no don't blame this on Toothless because tell me who in this fucking world says 'I like universe'?!" Hookfang yelled. "Why the heck did that need to be private?!" Stormfly continued. "Why can't she just admit it?!" Hookfang replied. "No why can't HE just admit it?!" Stormfly yelled. "Umm.. you guys.." Barf said. "WHAT?!" they Hookfang and Stormfly yelled. Barf backed up behind the other head. "Take a look at Nightstar and Toothless.." Belch said. They took one look at us to find us laughing on tails off. They both frowned.

"You totally knew about our bet didn't you?" Hookfang asked. "Not until today" Nightstar replied getting up. "And you just did that to see us argue and scream our heads off.." Stormfly said. "Yup and it was halarious" I replied. "I'm out.. c'mon Barf and Belch lets go!" Hookfang said. "Me too.. c'mon Meatlug you're coming with me" Stormfly said. They then left us there. "Wow did they just ditch us?" I asked. "Yes they totally did" Nightstar replied. "Either way you said you like me before I said I like you!" I said. She pounced on me and pinned me again. "Yes but I got you to say that you like me!" she said. "No you forced me to!" I said. "Yea right you'll never get over the fact that I always beat you at stuff" Nightstar said. "Please whatever you can do I can do 10X better" I said smirking. "Ugh look at that stupid smirk" she said frowning. "Now that you admited you like my you might as well admit you LOVE my smirk!" I said. "Never!" she declared. I took advantage and I pinned her. "Hey!" she said sqirming. "You don't really have a tight grip" I smirked. "This isn't funny!" she said. "Ok then admit you love my smirk!" I said. "I hate karma" she muttered. "I'm waiting.." I said. "ILOVEYOURSMIRK!" she said quickly. Then Hookfang came in. "Hey Toothless I forgot to tell you-" he cut himself off "Is this a bad time?" he asked grinning. I got off her. "No actually this is a good time I said winking at Nightstar. "I knew it from the start... I don't have to eat eels do I?" he asked. "No" I replied. "Oh ok remember today the humans have their festivle or whatever they call it" Hookfang said. "Oh yea I guess we can't wreck the village today" I chuckled. "I'll be going now by the way I'm sure shes a keeper" he whispered. "Whats a festivle?" Nightstar asked who automatcally apeared next to me. "Ahh!" I yelled. "Oh did I scare the poor hatchling?" she asked mockingly.

"No you did not scare this Daring, Sexy, Awesome, Badass-" I goy cut off. "Yea don't over do it" she said. "Oh really what do you think of me?" I asked. "Sometimes I think that there are no words to describe you" she replied. "In a good way or a bad way?" I asked. "Oh yea w have to get your tail fixed!" she said changing the subject. "Hey you didn't answer me!" I exclaimed. "Lets see who is faster" Nightstar said. When she said 'faster' I automatically started running. We ran over the bridge so fast we could of fallen off. I turned around to see she was bearly keeping up. Time to step it up. I pounced on a tree to another tree. By the time I turned around I saw Nightstar with her mouth wide open. I slowed down so she can get in front of me. "Slowing down already?" she asked. "No you'll see" I replied. She then got really far from me. Haha sucker. I took a shortcut and hid on the roof of the house.(By the way Hiccup's roof is not big so that means Toothless can still glide to get on top) A little bit after she came. "Yes! I beat him" Nightstar said triumplty. (Or however you spell it) "What took you so long?" I asked sneaking behind her. She jumped. "But I... but you..." she was totally confused. "I let you get ahead of me then I took a shortcut" I said. "You always find away to cheat don't you?" she asked. "Only for you" I winked. "Yeah yeah yeah whatever" Nightstar muttered. "Lets go get Hiccup" I said. We both came inside. "Hey bud what have you been up to?" Hiccup asked. I showed him my tail. "Ohh.. looks like I'm going to have to make you a new tail... let me guess did the loosing of your tail involve Star?" Hiccup asked grinning. I hissed. "Yea ok don't have to get all rude about it! I'll have your new tail done by before our festivle" Hiccup said. Then Nightstar and I came outside. "Your human is very amusing" she said. "You have no idea" I replied.

Toothless Pov Before the festivle

"Toothless!" Hiccup called from inside. I burst in through the window. "I got your new tail!" he said. He placed it on me except this one was more comfortable. I turned arounded t see it was as back as my real tail fin and you couldn't tell the difference. I friendedly licked him as a thank you. "Your welcome bud anyways hows your relationship with Star?" Hiccup asked looking for something. I turned my head and said "I don't know what your talking about" but came out in grunts. "Yea go ahead with the same exuse but I'm pretty sure you guys have a relationship!" he said. My eyes widened. Who the heck told him that? "See I knew it because your eyes widened!" he said. I flew out of the window. So are me and Nightstar an 'item' now? Not sure... Later that night we pretty much just enjoyed playing around with eachother and the other dragons. We chased Terrible Terror's it was all fun until we heard a 'thump'. "What was that?" Nighstar asked. "I don't know?" I replied. "I'm going to go check it out" she said. "Are you sure?" I asked worried. "Its ok I'll be back" she said. She then left. A while passed and I heard a shreech. "AHHH!" someone screamed. My heart instantly flew. "C'mon you guys lets go!" I yelled. We ran into the forest. I ran as fast as I can and saw him. "Toothless I tought you said that dragon wasn't real!" Hookfang yelled. It was what was called The yellow beast. I saw Nightstar trying to fight him off. He swung his tail but she doged it. "You guys lets KILL HIM" I said menacingly. I shot lighning balls at him his skin was on fire but he instanly healed. "What the Fuck?!" I yelled. "Whats the matter Flame afraid you'll finally lose this battle?" he asked evily grinning. My eyes turned into slits. I shot so many lightning balls at him. Stormfly threw many spikes at it. Hookfang blasted it with lava. Meatlug blasted it with fireballs. Barf and Belch gassed it and lit it on fire. All of it healed. I knocked a tree into it and it got mad. I flew into the sky and it followed me. I made sharp turns and it followed me. I made it knock into many cliffs. "Whats the matter hero can't win this battle?! Can't decide about Nighstar and do you remember how your mommy died when the Queen killed her just when you were a hatchling" he asked mockinly. I don't know what came over me. I lost it. Everything was in slow motion. I turned around and threw a lighning ball at it. It tried to whack me I'm pretty sure that if I didn't dodge it I wouldv'e died.

It ended up hitting itself and it was falling out of the sky. I thought I won but he grabbed my tail. I knew I would go down with it. Everything was back to normal not in slow motion. I felt someone grab me and saw that it was Nightstar. "What would you do without me?" she asked. We flew down mnd threw so many lightning balls at it just before it hit the water. It sank and the blew water turned red drenched in blood. We flew down and fell down on a grassy hill gasping for air. "Promise me (breathe) you'll never run off again!" I said. "You really (breathe) worth it" she said. "Nightstar I kinda (breathe) love you" I said. "I kinda (breathe) love you too..." she replied.

THE END

How did you guys like it. Can't wait to do another story! Thanks all of you! Adios Amigos


End file.
